Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Augmented reality may use the real world as a background and add a layer of augmented information. A sensor may capture real image information. A processor may change the captured real information by adding additional information about the real world image. For example, an image of a real building may be displayed as an image of a Victorian era building.